The invention concerns a balloon catheter for medical applications having an inflatable balloon disposed on the catheter shaft for fixing the balloon catheter within an organ cavity or for blocking the lumen of an organ cavity.
This type of catheter is known in the art for a plurality of applications in urology, the tracheal area, or the esophagus.
Conventional catheters are, e.g. during intubation, fixed in the trachea.
In addition, blocking catheters are known in the art of heart surgery which are inserted into the aortic arch through the groin. The positioning of this type of blocking catheter is difficult from a technical point of view, has associated complications, and is time consuming. In addition, it is not possible to relieve the immobilized heart during cardioplegia.
It is therefore the purpose of the invention to create a balloon catheter which guarantees a liquid-tight and position-stable occlusion of the aorta, which gently interacts with the occluded organ cavity in the vicinity of the blocking, which allows for a short and simplified implantation path, and which simultaneously facilitates relieving the heart and cardioplegia.